


my love is selfish

by y_uuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoo, VictUuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, literally just pure fluff, tattooed Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_uuuri/pseuds/y_uuuri
Summary: "You make me happy. Happier than I’ve ever been, the happiest I ever will be.”Victor turned in Yuuri’s arms, gazing into his tender expression.“I love this tattoo because it helped remind me of happiness until I found it again,”he said, voice barely above a whisper, “until I found it in you.”





	my love is selfish

**Author's Note:**

> (I cannot breathe without you.)

Yuuri traced the inked skin on Victor’s hip slowly with his pointer finger. The dark writing contrasted sharply with his pale and otherwise untouched skin, like penmanship on pristine paper. He felt Victor shiver from the contact, and smiled. 

“Why did you get it?” he asked, peering down at the tiny roman digits engraved into Victor’s body.

Victor hummed in thought, unadmittedly a bit tongue-tied from the constant pressure that Yuuri was pressing into his side through his fingertip.

“Everyone thought that they knew me,” he started, clearing his throat. “The fans, the reporters, the competitors. They assumed that they knew everything about me, because they saw  _everything_. I don’t know. I guess I just wanted something for myself, something that meant something to me and  _only_  me.”   
  
He couldn’t see Yuuri, as he was the one being spooned this time, but he could practically hear his smile.   
“Tell me the story?”   
Victor grinned, tangling their legs together. Who was he to deny him?

“After I won my first ever Olympic gold medal, when I was sixteen, I was… the happiest I’d ever felt. I was on top of the world, literally. I kept feeling like I was going to throw up because I was so goddamn  _happy_  and it was so overwhelming. I couldn’t believe that such a feeling existed; I was bursting. and I wanted to remember it all. I wanted to be able to look back and remember the feeling of being an Olympic gold medalist, after the shock wore away. So I got the date of my performance done on my side, as soon as I could, hoping that whenever I saw it, I’d remember, or maybe even feel it again.”  
  
Yuuri’s finger stilled, before he pressed his hand to Victor’s abdomen and pulled his beloved closer to himself. He began pressing little kisses down the curve of Victor’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe. His breath was warm down Victor’s neck, causing shivers to trickle down his back.   
“Did it work? Can you remember?”

Victor died. Hearing his Yuuri’s voice so close to his ear, so gentle and loving and fond— he died. Could go on no longer.

“Sometimes. But now I have something even better. I have something that will last, something that I don’t have to try and remember.” 

“Hmm? Is that so?” Yuuri murmured, and  _there_ , Victor could  _hear_  him smiling.   
  
“Being an Olympic gold medalist for the first time was the happiest I’d ever felt, before I met you. That experience doesn’t even come close to the way you make me feel everyday. You make me better. You make me happy. Happier than I’ve ever been, the happiest I ever will be.”   
He turned in Yuuri’s arms, gazing into his tender expression.   
  
“I love this tattoo because it helped remind me of happiness until I found it again,” he said, voice barely above a whisper, “until I found it in you.”   
  
Yuuri closed his eyes briefly, unable to handle the blue of Victor’s eyes and his voice, so vulnerable and honest, all at once. He sat up and leaned down, pressing the gentlest of kisses to the tiny marking on Victor’s hip. His lips were warm and soft and unfairly kissable, Victor thought.  _I love you._  
  
“It’s beautiful.” Yuuri whispered, eyes shining.  
“You’re beautiful.”   
  
Victor pulled him into a kiss, sighing into his mouth. He was crazy in love. Ridiculously in love. On top of the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr!  
> https://y-uuuri.tumblr.com/
> 
> also, the title is inspired by a line in this beautiful letter: 
> 
> http://keats-poems.com/to-fanny-brawne-13-october-1819/


End file.
